There's More to Death
by GhostRipperD31H
Summary: In ages past, before the Grimm, before Dust, humanity thrived normally. However, the world was brought to its knees by a malevolent being. Eventually, bored from its conquest, the being went into hiding. Now, bored out of its mind, the being returns, though not as malevolent as before. In fact, some might call him a lazy bum. Harem, possible lemons, gore.


The sun glistened off the metal of the docked airship, it's occupants having already disembarked, save for one Jaune Arc. He stepped off the vehicle, wide eyed and in awe by every little thing he saw, marveling at anything that grabbed his attention. Whether it be the airship itself, the wide array of weapons the fellow students carried on their persons, or the magnificent design of Beacon Academy, Jaune studied it all, overjoyed at all the new sights. It was the first time in forever since he's left home to explore the world, so everything was new to him. Granted, he was sort of forbidden from leaving in the first place due to what happened last time. It wasn't his fault. He was just trying to get vengeance for what they did to his family. But that's a long story. Jaune was bored and decided to finally go out. Not knowing what to expect, he just started wandering around, which somehow lead to him being enrolled into Beacon Academy. If it staved off the boredom, then Jaune didn't mind.

"Still, to have been able to progress this far in a relatively short span," Jaune muttered to himself, still in awe at the sheer span of the school. "Humanity sure is capable. I remember when flying was just a dream and castles were only half the size of this school. Ah...the memories." Dusting off his hoodie and jeans, Jaune proceeded to walk towards the rest of the roaming students, a huge smile on his face.

 _ ***BOOM***_

At least, that was the plan until he heard an explosion not too far away. Turning the source of the noise, he saw two figures, one in white and the other in red, both female, covered in soot and arguing.

"Look at what you've done you insolent dolt!" It seemed like White was beyond livid, shouting at the cowering form of Red and shaking some sort of canister in her hand. "You could've blown is off the side of the cliff!"

"You were the one shaking the vial of Dust everywhere! Besides, I said I was sorry Princess," Red retorted, trying to rein in the situation. As for Jaune, he was more focused on the fact that Humanity managed to gain the ability of spontaneous combustion and be okay. Feeling confused, Jaune made his way towards the bickering duo, ready to get to the bottom of this conundrum. At least, that was the plan if it weren't for a figure in black wearing a bow that in his opinion did little to hide the fact that she was Faunus beat him too it.

"It's heiress actually," Black said, a vial of Dust in hand. Jaune was starting to wonder if everyone represented some sort of color. Did he? "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, known for being one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Ha. It's about time I get some recognition and respect," Weiss said smugly, crossing her arms across her arms across her chest.

"The same company known for its labor force bordering slavery and unsavory business partners," Black finished, glaring at Weiss.

"Why, the nerve of some people!" Swiping the vial from Black's hands, Weiss stormed off without any other retort. She never did deny it though, Jaune noticed.

Letting out a sigh of relief before turning towards Black, presumably to thank her. At least that was the plan if she hadn't started walking away. Letting out another sigh, Red collapsed to the floor in sadness. "Welcome to Beacon," she muttered pitifully to herself. Seeing as now was a perfect time as ever to hopefully get some insight on what just happened, Jaune walked up to the fallen girl, the smile never leaving his face.

"Hey, my name is Jaune Arc! So how exactly did you blow up? I thought you humans were big on survival and stuffs," Jaune said, holding his hand out to the poor girl.

"I'm Ruby," she replied, accepting his hand before flinching back in surprise. "What do you mean by humans? You're obviously human too. And why are you so cold?"

"Of course I am! I mean...why wouldn't I," Jaune nervously replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Besides, I don't think it's relatively nice to be rude to someone trying to help you."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything," Ruby quickly answered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not used to people either," he assured her. Looking around, he saw that people were walking towards the main building. "Why don't we follow the rest of the students while we talk. I've never had a friend before, so I don't mind."

"O-Ok," Ruby said, following Jaune has he started walking. "Do you actually mean us being friends? We kind of just met and stuff."

"Why not. My mom always said that friends are just strangers that you haven't met yet. Plus, she'd kill me if I didn't make any friends. Not that she could, but the thought is still...ugh," Jaune said with a shudder. No matter what, his mom would never not be terrifying. Maybe it's just something that all mothers have. Ruby only chuckled at what he said, no longer feeling embarrassed or sad.

"Well I'm glad I made a friend, especially after earlier," she answered with a wince. "My older sister Yang has telling me to go out and meet people, but I'd rather just work on my baby right here." Without any sort of warning, she pulls out a contraption that was attached to her lower back before shifting it into a scythe, stabbing it into the ground. "This here is Crescent Rose! I made her myself back at Signal Academy. It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

Jaune could only look on in shock, the blade having just barely missed him. Everything she just said flew over his head. He was still caught up on the fact that it's a weapon within a weapon. "A what!?"

"It's also a gun," she answered with a giggle. "I put a lot of effort in it. I just find more comfort in weapons than people. What about you? What's your weapon?"

Seeing that she was looking up at him in excitement, Jaune couldn't help the confident grin on his face. "Well, I don't mean to brag but I got this sword and sheath." Removing his sword from his hip, he unsheathed the sword. "The sheath can turn into a shield, though it's a more recent addition. Crocea Mors, the baddest sword of all time!"

Giggling at her new friend's antics, she gave the sword a look over, not noticing anything that made it seem particularly special. Still, a weapon was a weapon and it shouldn't be judged harshly. "Well, I like. Simple but classy. Not many can appreciate that."

"Exactly! The blade can cut through anything, and I mean anything! It's helped out so many times," Jaune said, sheathing Crocea Mors.

"Well, we should continue on towards where everyone else is going," Ruby replied with a smile. "And...thanks. For helping me out back there I mean."

"Don't mention it! I'm glad to have finally made a friend since getting here," he said. The new friends continued onwards, talking amicably amongst each other.

* * *

Arriving at the auditorium, both Ruby and Jaune were surprised at how packed the place was. Looking around, Ruby managed to find someone trying to grab her attention.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!"

"That's my sister Yang! Sorry Jaune, I'll talk to you in a bit," Ruby apologized before making her way to said bombastic blonde. Though he couldn't see her all that well, Jaune could definitely tell that she was very beautiful. In fact, now that he thought about it, every girl he's seen so far were stunning in their own way. Who knew that people managed to increase in attractiveness?

"Still, who I am supposed to talk to now? I don't know anything about this place. Damn." With a sigh, Jaune walked around the crowd, trying to stay close to Ruby's location. He noticed her and her sister having a sort of friendly banter before Weiss walked up to them, scaring poor Ruby. He wasn't really paying attention, more focused on making sure he wasn't pushed around by the crowd.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there," Weiss exclaimed, pointing towards our hero. Jaune was more confused than anything, not at all expecting to have garnered someone's attention so quickly. He did consider himself to be quite the catch, though it's been forever since he had a relationship. The last was ended on a rather bad note. Before he could walk towards them, he noticed an impeccably dressed man and woman on stage, whom he deduced were in charge of the school.

The man tapped on the microphone, silencing the lively students and gaining their attention. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin declared before leaving the stage, Glynda Goodwitch taking his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed," she sternly said. All the students started to make their way out of the auditorium, the seriousness of the speech having affected their moods slightly.

"He seemed kind of...off," Yang muttered to Ruby.

"It's almost like he wasn't there," she answered sadly.

A cough gathered the attention of tbe trio, mainly Weiss as Jaune walked up to them. "I couldn't help but overhear your earlier conversation, kind of. I don't know what I did to get your attention, but I'd rather get to know you first before we get serious, if you don't mind," Jaune declared seriously, hand extended towards Weiss. "My name is Jaune. It's a pleasure to meet someone as pretty as yourself, regardless of any heinous crimes you've committed."

Weiss threw her hands up in defeat before storming off once more, leaving Jaune standing there confused with Yang and Ruby laughing. "And that's Jaune, the friend that I met that I was telling you about. You know, when you ditched me," Ruby said, lightly punching Yang in the arm in mock anger.

Yang only chuckled nervously before taking Jaune's still outstretched hand in a firm grip before pulling back. "The name's Yang, Ruby's older sister. I appreciate you looking after her. By the way, you alright Lady Killer? You're kind of cold."

"I'm Jaune, like I mentioned earlier. It's just because of where I'm from, you know? Cold and stuff," Jaune muttered, arms at his side in fear of touching anyone.

"Really? Where are you from? Yang and I are from Patch," Ruby asked, curious.

"A small settlement that used to be a part of something much greater. Can't really tell you the name though," Jaune answered, looking away. Were people usually this intrusive? He'd rather not have people find him out so soon. All Jaune wanted to do was explore and see how much things have changed.

"Well, that's neat I guess," Yang said, a sense of awkwardness setting in. "Anyways, like I said earlier, thanks. Anyone who's a friend of Ruby is a friend of mine." Jaune didn't miss the look Yang was giving him. It was a look that promised pain if he dared to even think of harming said friendship with Ruby.

"W-We should probably make our way towards the ballroom," Jaune suggested, a little nervous about Yang.

"Alright! Our careers as Huntsmen is about to begin! C'mon," Ruby declared, fired up for some reason, dragging Yang and Jaune along.

* * *

It was night time now, the ballroom filled with students ready to sleep in preparation for the next day's initiation. Ruby was lying down in her pajamas, writing in a journal as Yang laid next to her.

"Man, this feels nice! It's like a giant slumber party," Yang said to her sister, excited after today's events.

"I guess. I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby answered, her eyes not leaving the journal she was writing in.

"I know I do," Yang muttered as she leered at all the guys flexing in a vain attempt to attract them. What Yang didn't expect was how Jaune looked as he walked towards them, a smile on his face. Wearing only shorts that, in Yang's opinion, clung to all the right places and left little to the imagination. Yang approved. Yang approved so much. It was made better thanks to Jaune's lean and muscular body that had scars here and there. She may or may not have subconsciously licked her lips. "I do very much."

"Hey, I don't know where else to sleep and you guys are the only one's I know," Jaune said sheepishly. "Do you mind if I sle-"

"Yes! Why don't you put your stuff next to mine? I don't mind," Yang quickly answered, making room for him. Jaune couldn't help but be startled, especially due to her underlying threat earlier. He could only wonder why she was acting like this. He did manage that she was flustered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I guess," Jaune replied, setting his stuff down.

"Hey Jaune, glad to se-," Ruby started, looking up before getting caught off guard by what he was wearing, her face turning red almost instantly. "W-What are you wearing!?"

"Oh, this? I was told that this was perfect sleeping wear, so it's all I have," Jaune answered as if it were the most normal thing.

"Really? You've got it all wrong Jaune. It's a lot better to be completely naked when going to bed," Yang said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Really? Man, times certainly are changing. Why aren't you naked then," Jaune asked unsure.

"I will when you do," Yang said with a wink.

"I guess," Jaune muttered, reaching for his shorts.

"S-stop! She's just messing around! Bad Yang," Ruby quickly intervened, throwing her pillow at Yang. Although a part of Ruby was a little curious.

"O-Okay," Jaune said, confused about the entire situation. He placed his things down, ignoring Yang's laughter as he looked at what Ruby was doing. "What are you up to Ruby?"

"Just writing to my friends back at Signal. I promised I'd write and tell them about all the things I'm gonna do. Unlike Yang, I didn't get to bring any of mine," she answered sadly, looking down at the letter she was writing.

"What about Jaune? That's plus one friend. Though he might be better as a brother-in-law," Yang muttered the last part to herself, hoping she wasn't heard. Another pillow to the face was her answer.

"I'm sure that after all that happened today with Weiss, that makes it negative one friend. Back to zero," Ruby moped, putting her journal away. Maybe she'll finish it later.

"Cheer up Ruby. You're pretty charismatic and adorable. I'm sure you'll have no problems making friends," Jaune said with a smile, missing the blush Ruby made before turning away.

"Jaune's right. You're a blast to be around. You'll have no problems at all. Big Sis will make sure," Yang encouraged, hugging Ruby towards her.

"I guess," Ruby replied, cheering up. She looked around and noticed a familiar looking girl in black and with a bow. "That girl..."

"You know here," Yang questioned, turning to look at said girl. Jaune did too, still confused on why she was hiding the fact that she's a Faunus and how no one else noticed. Seems like today's society was also ignorant.

"Not really. She was there when I blew up with Weiss earlier. I didn't really get to talk to her," Ruby answered.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang picked Ruby up, who started protesting, and dragged her towards the girl, who was currently reading a book. Jaune decided to follow, having nothing better to do. Besides, he was having a lot more fun than he has these last years. Stopping in front of said girl, Yang cleared her throat loudly, getting her attention. "Hello! I believe you two may know each other?"

The girl, peering over her book, looked at Yang and Jaune, eyes lingering on his body a second too long. Seriously, why did people keep giving him weird looks? If it wasn't a glare, it was with hunger. Finally she turned towards Ruby, who was fidgeting in nervousness. "Aren't you the girl that exploded earlier?"

"Y-Yeah! Thanks again for helping me out. My name's Ruby," she said nervously, shakily holding her hand out.

The girl only looked at it before replying. "Blake." Hoping the conversation would be over, she turned back to her book.

"Well, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. This is Jaune, our friend! I really like your bow," Yang interrupted, hoping to break the awkward tension.

"Thanks," Blake curtly answered, eyes never leaving her book. Once again, there was an awkward silence.

"Let's just go Ruby," Yang whispered to her, ready to pull her away.

"What's it about?" Blake looked up, surprised at Ruby's question.

"What?"

"Your book," Ruby repeated. "What's it about?"

"Well...it's about an ancient being walking amongst the living, torn between doing what it wants and what's right," Blake answered, sounding more animated than earlier.

"Well, I love books, especially one's about monsters and heroes. Yang would always read them to me when I was younger," Ruby said. "It's one of the reasons why I want to become a huntress."

"And why is that? Hoping we all get to live happily ever after? Reality isn't like a fairy tale where everything happens perfectly," Blake questioned with a smile on her face, enjoying the conversation.

"Well, I've always wanted to do what was right and help others. To make things better so we can achieve that, to make it possible," Ruby answered determined. "It's why we're all here, right? To make a difference that'll benefit all." Jaune couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He just kind of stumbled upon this place and was still here due to boredom.

"That's very ambitious for someone so young," Blake said, nodding in approval. "It's something I hope you can achieve."

"Aww, my baby sister is all grown up," Yang squealed, trying to crush Ruby in another hug.

"Cut it out!" Ruby struggled to get out of her hold, which lead to them to start having a mini fight, Jaune and Blake looking onwards, awkward about the situation.

"What's going on!?" And just like that, all fun was instantly killed, replaced by the residential prissy heiress. It instantly lead to the trio to immediately start arguing, Blake and Jaune continuing to watch.

With a sigh, Jaune sat down next to Blake, who couldn't help the light blush that was starting to appear on her face. "Well, like she said earlier, the name's Jaune. I actually had a question for you, if you don't mind."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you hide your ears?" Blake slammed her book shot, fear written all over her face. How was she found out so quickly?

"I don't know what you mean."

"Your Faunus ears. Why hide them? I'm sure you still look cute with them uncovered," he said nonchalantly. "Besides, you're hearing capabilities are very useful. So why hide them?"

"How ignorant can you be? Better question is how did you find out?" Blake couldn't help but tremble. Someone she didn't know knew her secret already. It was over.

"I'm just curious. I'm new to everything, so I wouldn't know. I don't mean to alarm you and I promise I won't tell anyone," Jaune quickly said, trying to calm her down.

"Please, just leave me alone and don't ever bring it up again," Blake muttered before standing up, blowing out the candle in her hand, and leaving. The sudden darkness stopped the trio from fighting before they went their separate ways. Jaune remained sitting, letting out a sigh.

"Damn, I just wanted to know." It wasn't his fault that he had no knowledge of the outside world. It wasn't his concern, not that he could've gone exploring anyways. Sighing once more, Jaune made his way outside the ballroom. He didn't need sleep, so why not put it to good use and explore the school?

And so Jaune started walking, hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Jaune was sitting down on one of the benches in the locker room, other students gearing up in preparation for the initiation. Not needing sleep, Jaune explored a decent amount of the school before deciding to take a shower. Afterwards he just waited in the locker room as students started pouring in. He couldn't wait. After so long, he'd finally get some action today! He just couldn't go all out because of his mom warning him, but still. Standing up, he gave himself a quick lookover. All he had was his oversized hoodie, some jeans, and sneakers. No armor, no pouches. Just a normal set of clothes. "Alright, time to lool for locker 636 and get this thing started!"

Walking past a peculiar looking green and pink duo, along with Ruby and Yang, he looked around for his locker. He looked and looked, but couldn't find it. "Where could it be? The 600's start here, so…" Jaune managed to find it, but sighed at just where it was. Next to an evil and scheming Weiss and some redhead in rather revealing armor. Steeling his nerves, he walked up to them. "Excuse me."

"Ugh! You again Jaune!?" Weiss reeled back as if she were just stung back something terrible.

"Yeah? Just trying to get the stuff in my locker, which you're in front of by the way," Jaune said, addressing the final part towards the redhead.

"Oh! Sorry about that Jaune," she replied politely, moving to the side.

"Do you even know you you're talking to," Weiss questioned angrily.

"No. Should I? I'm new here so…" Weiss could only face palm at what Jaune said.

"This is the Pyrrha Nikos. Top graduate of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss proclaimed. Pyrrha only waved once more, muttering a hello.

"Don't know. Sorry," Jaune muttered, grabbing Crocea Mors from his locker.

"She set a new record by winning the Mistral Region Tournaments four consecutive times!" At this point Weiss was in just disbelief, irritated at the blonde's ignorance.

"You must be a good soldier then. Congrats, though I still don't know you," Jaune said to Pyrrha sheepishly. She only beamed at him, a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fi-"

"No! This is just absurd! You surely must recognize her from the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss was at her limit, fed up with the stupid and uneducated blonde.

"My question is what part of being new here do you not understand," Jaune exclaimed, turning towards the heiress. Weiss stepped, faltering a bit under his intense gaze, not expecting it. Yet her stubbornness knows no bounds. "I don't know you and I don't know Pyrrha. To be honest, I don't care. Thanks to what I know, you and what you stand for is insignificant to me. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Jaune stormed off, leaving a slightly confused but still very volatile Weiss behind.

"Good luck Jaune," Pyrrha called with a smile towards Jaune before turning to Weiss. "That was interesting. I would not mine getting to know him."

"Let's just go Pyrrha. I swear, blondes are going to be the death of me."

* * *

All the initiates were standing on platforms along a cliff overlooking a forest. In front was Headmaster Ozpin holding a mug of coffee, Glynda standing next to him with a tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin stated, taking a sip from his mug. Oh how he loved flinging his students off the edges of cliffs. It was a pastime of his, really.

"Now, for those of you wondering about teams. They will be assigned to you today," Glynda declared, looking down at the now murmuring students. A whimper could be heard from Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for your duration here at Beacon, so it's in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner," Ozpin added, a smirk on his face. Did he also mention that he thrived off the anguished looks of his students whenever he made that statement? As Headmaster he needed to make his own entertainment. What better way than to see what types of pairs would be formed.

"What!?" Poor Ruby. She looked as if she was about to pass out or throw up. Maybe both. As for Jaune, he was smiling. He couldn't wait to feel the rush of battle once more. Oh how he missed it.

"Once you're partnered up, make your way towards the northern end of the forest. You must find an abandoned temple and gather a relic before making your way back. You will be monitored and graded accordingly. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die," Ozpin said morbidly. Really it was more for theatrics. They would make sure no one died and would intervene if necessary. No one ever died during initiation. "Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good. Let's begin."

One by one, the students were flung into the air from the platforms they were standing on. Jaune was really beginning to question why people were so keen on messing with Death. Seriously, does no one cherish life and survival? And with that thought Jaune was flung into the air.

Once all the students were flung, Ozpin turned towards Glynda. "Who was that boy Glynda? I don't recognize him."

"Jaune sir. No last name. He was a last addition too," she answered, a questioning look on her face. "Sir, should we send someone to retrieve him?"

"No. Let him complete the initiation. I have no problems with someone wanting to become a Huntsman and learn. Just keep a close eye on him."

"Understood sir," she replied, typing into her tablet.

As for Jaune, he was smiling as he soared through the air, laughing the entire time. He couldn't believe it! He was flying. The air whipping against his body gave him a rush of excitement. He was finally doing something. No longer was cooped up! Oh how he enjoyed the green scenery underneath him, which was steadily getting closer to him. Letting out a sigh as his flight was coming to an end, Jaune closed his eyes as his body turned into a black, putrid mist that quickly dispersed. Wisps of the mist traveled throughout the forest before coalescing where no one could see him.

The mist gathered into a giant mass as a body started forming. As the mist swirled around, all that could be seen was a rotting skeleton, the mist covering it, seeming to form its flesh. Slowly the skeletal figure took a tentative step forward, the bony foot getting covered by a mass of moving flesh courtesy of the black mist. And so it continued walking forward, slowly but surely forming back into the familiar blonde knight.

It took a couple of minutes, but he was whole again, the mist fully disappearing. Checking himself over, he made sure nothing was out of place. "Man, it's good to finally be back. Though I should do something about clothes," Jaune muttered to himself, noticing that he was nude. With a snap of his fingers, he was clothed once more, having materialized it with magic, along with his sword.

Once he was sure he was ready, Jaune walked forward. It didn't take long before he encountered a small group of Beowolves, about three. "Gotta find myself a partner. Still, it doesn't matter if I rid of you here." Brandishing Crocea Mors, a dark green glow came from his right hand. "Protect." Once he said that, Jaune aimed his glowing hand behind him, a dark green pentagram glowing before disappearing. "That's in case any try to ambush me. Now, show me what you got!" Jaune grinned aiming his sword at the pack, ready for anything.

Anything.

Anything at all.

Nothing. The Beowolves looked at him, curious, before going back to whatever it is Grimm do. Of course. Jaune forgot about a vital piece of information a random person told him. Grimm feed off negativity and attack those with a soul, so to speak. Something Jaune lacked. With a sigh, Jaune walked up to the pack.

"I swear, all this excitement and nothing." Without so much as a glance, he quickly swung his sword down in front of him, easily cleaving the Beowolf in front of him in two. Seeing their fallen comrade, they finally acted but were too slow. Whirling around, Jaune slashed and hacked at the Beowolf on his right, cutting it into ribbons. Turning the sheath into a shield, he bashed the last remaining Grimm, knocking it back. Jumping up, holding the tip of the sword downwards, he stabbed the fallen Grimm in the abdomen repeatedly until it stopped moving.

Just like that, the Beowolves were no more. After all that, that's it? Jaune waited so long for this? This was supposed to relieve the boredom he felt for so long? "Can't something interesting happen today? I swear, if it's gonna be like this then I might as leave now. Maybe start a whole new conquest or something," Jaune muttered to himself, feeling depressed. Hearing a rustling behind him, Jaune felt his trap activate, hearing the sound of flesh being ripped as further confirmation. "What stupid Grimm got caught now?" Sighing, he walked towards the source of the noise. Surprisingly, it wasn't a Grimm. "Oh boy, looks like my wish has been granted."

In front of him, pierced by a multitude of spears jutting from the ground due to his spell, was the once glorious form of Pyrrha. The spears had pierced everywhere, blood flowing with ease. Pyrrha was looking up at him, blood pouring from her mouth, tears flowing from her eyes, hand reaching out to him. "B-Bluggghh…" Not even able to properly speak, her head fell forward, the light leaving her eyes as she died. Whether it was from blood loss or drowning in her own blood, it didn't matter. Pyrrha was dead.

"I swear, mom is gonna kill me," Jaune muttered as he snapped his fingers. The spears disappeared, dropping Pyrrha's corpse unceremoniously onto the floor. "The one thing she told me not to do was go out and kill people. And what happens? I do it. All because I was bored. Damn this is a hassle." Jaune looked at the corpse at his feet, wondering what exactly he should do. He could just easily hide the body and no one would know. "No one except for all of Mistral if what Weiss said is anything to go by. I'd rather not go to war with an entire Kingdom. I've done that too many times."

Looking at the body once more, he could only think of one thing to do with the body. "I can't do that. Mom would definitely be pissed." He sighed. He feared his mom, sure, but it would be a bigger hassle explaining her death. Besides, Weiss did say she was a very capable fighter. "Plus, she's not bad looking," Jaune said as he looked her over. Say what you want, Jaune could appreciate the female body. Some habits just never die. "Fuck. Looks like I have to."

Standing back, both of Jaune's hands glowed with a reddish black light, the same black mist from earlier swirling around both him and Pyrrha's body. Extending his hands, he formed a large pentagram of a similar color underneath the corpse. Hands still glowing, he grabbed Crocea Mors, the glow quickly covering the blade. Turning it towards himself, Jaune stabbed the blade through his chest, feeling nothing as it pierced. "Though you've perished, I, Jaune Arc, have decided to bring you back under my rule." Once Jaune said those words, a chain materialized from the swirling mist, connecting the handle of the sword to Pyrrha's chest, wrapping around her heart. The second it did, her wounds started healing, the pentagram glowing brighter still.

"Rise, Pyrrha Nikos! Rise and be a servant of Death! Rise and do my bidding until the end of time! Rise!"

There was a burst of blinding light before ultimately dying down, the pentagram, chain, and mist having disappeared. Jaune pulled his sword out of chest before putting it back into its sheath. He waited with a bated breath. Jaune was wondering if he even had enough power for what he did to work. There was nothing he could do but wait.

What was only a couple of minutes seemed like an eternity, which Jaune didn't mind as he was used to waiting for an eternity.

All of sudden Pyrrha sat up, eyes wide in horror before she started hacking and coughing, clutching her throat as an overall burning sensation filled her body. "Hey, take it easy. No reason to push yourself," Jaune kindly said, going to hug Pyrrha and rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "There, there. You've just gone through something amazing. Shhh, it's alright."

Rocking her back and forth, he managed to subdue the hysterical warrior, sobs racking her body. "I-I-I felt it...I felt like I died!? I-I-I'm just imaging things, right!? I-I just passed out right!? Please tell me I'm wrong!? PLEASE!"

Pulling back from the hug, Jaune stared into her vivid emerald eyes, hands placed on her cheeks. He looked her straight in the eyes, a warm smile on his face. "Pyrrha, baby, honey, darling, sweet cheeks, I don't know how to tell you this. It's a long story actually," Jaune started, seeing how Pyrrha clung onto every word that left his mouth. "I'm a Lich Pyrrha. _The_ Lich actually. You died. Now you're my undead servant, haha," Jaune said awkwardly.

Pyrrha only looked at him dumbly, the gravity of the situation not having hit her yet. Waiting for it to hit, Jaune had to stop himself from laughing as Pyrrha reeled back moving away from him.

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

Meanwhile, back on the cliffs, Ozpin and Glynda only stared onwards at what they had just witnessed, their mortal minds unable to comprehend no matter how knowledge they were. Ozpin had dropped his mug, not caring that it shattered. "So...Glynda...the cameras are just faulty, right? I'm not crazy, right?"

As for the esteemed Goodwitch, she was just a blubbering mess. "B-B-but how!? W-Wha-?"

"Got it. If you'll excuse me, I believe I have to check myself into a therapist. Maybe even retire. You're in charge Glynda. I wish you the best of luck." And with that, the great Headmaster, the one in charge and having knowledge of myths, walked off, officially done.

* * *

 **AN: And here we have it! Another new story! I recently got the idea and it just wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. Now, as far as I know, there are no other stories like this, so I'm excited to see what you guys think.**

 **Now, I'm not used to writing more humorous type of stories, so sorry if it's a bit forced or awkward. Gotta try out new things, you know?**

 **So here's the schedule for updating. I'll update one DxD and RWBY story every week. So that means next week will be an update for my DxD story J &E and the RWBY story Moonlit Dance. The following week will be an update for this story and Re:Fixtures. That's my goal and I'm excited to see how it goes. I'm finally back!**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review letting me know how I did. Thanks! Ghost, out!**


End file.
